


Goodbye My Lover

by WillGrammer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Death, Guilt, Last Moments, Last Thoughts, Love, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Regret, Self-Acceptance, Short One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: As Oswald sinks deeper into the water, his thoughts are his only and last company.To @GabbyD <3 I love you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/gifts).



His reflection in the water was enough to surprise nearly anyone who had known him in the past. _‘The King of Gotham’,_ they said. ‘ _The Mayor of Gotham_ ’, they shouted with happiness and hope simply dripping off their higher pitched excited voices. Little did they know though that Oswald Cobblepot was now buried in the waters of the city, shot and pushed down by the love of his life; his best friend. His everything and anything. The people’s happiness was replaced with shock and pure hatred due to the words he said through his breakdown the other day. _To hell with the people,_ huh?

As the salty water began in stuffing his throat and nose, the bleeding man looked back at his actions towards Edward's ex-girlfriend, Isabella. He should have left them alone; give the man a chance for a peaceful life - at least the small amount he was managed to get.  But he couldn't. He couldn't let her take him. His oxygen began to run out and he saw himself coughing bubbles as his sight blurred and his heavy eyes began closing down.

The sea embraced him. The same waters he was once pushed into by James Gordon years ago were now embracing him. He couldn't swim to the surface because of the tight ropes that were wrapped around his body, but that was okay. It was fine. He was complete with his death, but the thing that truly gave him peace was the sight of his dear, precious Ed embracing his darker self; There was nothing that brought him more pride in the last seconds of his life than the fact that his best friend was now closing the open circle with both him and Isabella, and becoming who he was always destined to be.

 Oswald could feel his body feeling the warmth of his own acceptance to the situation as he smiled when his heartbeat slowed down, a beat by a beat that rang through his ears.

 A memory began rolling in the back of his head. The sight of Ed in that green sweater and his old haircut... he could almost _feel_ the fresh wound in his stomach from the bullet as he gazed directly over the sight of his lover, one last time.

 

'' _Do you believe in fate? ''_  a small smile stretched across the bleeding man's pale lips as he opened his mouth one last time; allowing himself to live the memory with a slight change.

“I do now.” he answered quietly before silence washed over him, the last thing he heard was the pure voice of his lover humming the song his mother sang to him in order to help him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this in order to avoid my own impulsive thoughts.  
> please kudos and comment down below your thoughts, it'd be very much appriciated.  
> I apoligize for any Grammar mistakes. It's also been awhile since I the last time I've written something on my own. 
> 
> My Tumblr - https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> As always, until next time.  
> -Alex.


End file.
